


You Didnt See That Coming?

by MutedArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Blood and Injury, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sexual Tension, Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), Wanda Is A Bitch, and fluff, but for a reason, he needs a hug, my spelling sucks, no beta we die like warriors, sometimes, tony and steve are like parents, tony feels bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedArtist/pseuds/MutedArtist
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 7





	You Didnt See That Coming?

“You didn’t…see that… coming? “

No, truth is I didn’t. I didn’t see you looking at me with those lifeless eyes, I didn’t see you crumble to the ground and I didn’t see your soul fade away.

Instead I saw you laughing with your sister after the battle, I saw you smiling and talking unstoppably, because Steve made you and your sister part of the team, I saw you…happy.   
Or is that what I wanted to see? Because I remember you in a bed fighting for your life and in the end…losing, I remember the pain of seeing you six feet underground. 

And as I sit here, I look around and I see bottles…bottles that only minutes ago where filled with alcohol.  
I close my eyes, because it hurts too much to look at something that used to be your room, with things that used to be yours.   
Why am I even here? I ask myself. But I can’t answer, because the tears that now run down my face have clouded my mind, again. So I cry myself to sleep.

***

When I open my eyes I see light coming in from the window. Morning. I think. Practice. Is the next thing that comes to mind.

I stand. My head hurts as does my whole body. I put my clothes on, take my bow and leave the room.  
As I walk through the hallway I can hear voices coming from the living room. It must be the rest of the team. I go down the stairs and reach for the door. Silence. I look to my left, to where the living room is and see them looking at me. Have they never seen a human before? 

Well they have, just not one looking like this. I think as I look at the small mirror next to the stairs. My skin is pale and my hair is a mess, my eyes are red from crying and the circles under them show that I still need sleep...it was a lifeless face, full of despair. 

I look away with a sigh. I open the door and leave, closing it softly behind me. 

***

It was Tony, he did this. He killed him. He is the one to blame....I guess that's what i should be thinking. I don't. He didn't know, it's not his fault. It's mine....  
Nat told me i couldn't have saved him. That no one blames me. But i can see Wanda's hatered when she looks at me, the unspoken question. A harsh why?   
Why? I wish i knew. Why didn't i run, why didn't i move, i had time....so why? Maybe, cause i didn't want to fight anymore, i didn't want to avenge. I was tired.

Now....hah....now all i want is to shoot something.


End file.
